


rainy, windy and cold

by icymapletree



Series: 13 nights of halloween [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Dad Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grandparent Tony Stark, Halloween, Peter Parker’s Kids, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: “Trick-or-Treat was cancelled,” Peter announced.The Parker kids groaned.“Hey, at least Grandpa said that we could do Trick-or-Treat at his house,” Peter smiled.orTrick-or-Treating with the Starks and Parkers.





	rainy, windy and cold

**Author's Note:**

> i went a little crazy and gave peter three kids oops
> 
> this was written for #3: the rain, the wind, and the cold on [hailingstars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/) 13 nights of halloween prompt list!

Peter drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as the windshield wipers squeaked, wiping away the heavy rain droplets. Michelle watched the road ahead of them, as the kids whined in the backseat.

“Where are we going?” Anne groaned, throwing her head back in disdain as Benny swung his legs and repeatedly asked if they were there yet as his dark brown curls bounced. Netta, the youngest Parker, was starting to fuss at all the commotion.

Michelle looked at Peter with an exhausted expression. He smirked, so she elbowed him and edged him on with her eyebrows.

Peter cleared his throat, eyes still on the road. “You guys know how our Trick-or-Treat was cancelled, right?” The kids, except for Netta, nodded. “Well, Grandpa said that we could do Trick-or-Treat at his house.”

“Won’t it be rescheduled to another night?” Anne asked.

Peter’s face fell. “I’ll be out of town, then. I want to be here for it.”

Benny’s eyes widened. “Is it… for Spidey stuff?”

“Yeah, buddy, it’s for Spidey stuff.”

The youngest boy nodded, content with his father’s answer. The hum of classic rock and the smack of raindrops on the metal doors of the car were the only noises as the Parkers awaited their arrival at Stark cabin.

* * *

The family of five rushed up the steps to the porch and Peter rang the doorbell. He and Michelle shielded the children from the torrential downpour.

Tony opened the door and his face lit up. “Pete! Michelle! C’mon in!”

The couple herded their kids into the house, where they then ran off in different directions. Peter took the baby carrier from Michelle, setting it on the counter and unbuckling his daughter.

Tony went over to Peter, patting him on the shoulder. “How’s life treating ya, kid?”

Peter looked up at the older man, eyes sincere and face lit up with a wide smile. “It really is perfect. I would’ve never thought something like this could have happened when I was a teenager, but… wow.”

Tony’s face grew fond. “I started to feel like that after I got you back,” he cleared his throat, “Can I hold the little bugger?”

Peter’s motions lagged for a brief fraction of a second. “She’s, uh, she’s already starting to break fingers.”

Tony made a couple calculations in his head. “Woah, that’s a lot sooner than Benny or Anne.”

“Yeah, uh, we’re a little worried that she’ll be sticky sooner than them, too.”

“Did you get the baby locks from T’Challa?”

“Yes, and he told me there was never a time when he thought that he would have to make baby locks out of vibranium,” Peter laughed.

“Yeah, well, to be fair, if I ever thought I was going to have grandchildren, I never thought that they would be able to bench press a car without breaking a sweat,” he responded, pulling Peter into his side with an arm slung over the younger man’s shoulders.

Morgan was across the house sitting on the couch, bundled in a blanket while drinking hot apple cider. Tissues littered the area around her, and her cheeks were rosy but the rest of her face was pale. Benny was busy poking and prodding her, declaring that she had a bad case of the stripes.

“Did Mommy read you that book?” Morgan croaked.

“Mhm,” Benny nodded, placing the back of his hand on his aunt’s forehead. “You’re warm,” he decided.

“Must be,” Morgan agreed, taking a tissue from the box on the floor in front of the couch, blowing her nose soon after.

Pepper and Michelle were leaning on the couch, talking about the latest happenings in their lives. Pepper took a quick look down, noticing Benny near all of Morgan’s sickness and quickly scooped him into her arms.

“Don’t want you to get sick, Benny,” she smiled.

Benny narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Can’t get sick!” he announced, and Michelle nodded exhaustingly.

“He’s right. He can’t get the common cold, at least.”

Pepper tilted her head. “I guess there are some benefits to having an enhanced person as a father, huh, Benny?”

Benny enthusiastically nodded.

Anne, who was sitting criss-cross in the corner of the ceiling, made an indigent noise.

Morgan sat up and looked at Anne. “Looks like someone has got a case of teenage angst.”

The mothers laughed, and Morgan retreated back under the covers.

Peter poked his head in the living room. “Who wants pizza?” he asked, getting a few enthusiastic yeses.

When the pizza guy arrived to the house, he looked like he had been to hell and back. He was soaked to the bone, long hair sticking to his forehead and a million pizzas for three enhanced metabolisms stacked on top of one another. They tipped him a little extra.

Later in the evening, around the time that Beggar’s Night was supposed to start, everyone was gathered in the family room, stomachs full of pizza.

“Good news! The rain is supposed to let up soon,” Peter announced and clapped his hands together, earning a few flinches.

He took Michelle’s Vera Bradley bag off his shoulder, and began to unpack all of the clothes he was going to bundle his children into.

“No complaining about the amount of clothes,” Peter warned, “I’m not gonna have anyone hibernating on me tonight.”

Tony hid a laugh behind his fist. “Cannot tell you how many times I had to remind your father on a mission that his suit had a heater.”

“Woah,” Benny said with wide eyes, still in awe at anything Spider-Man related. He quickly took his bundle of clothes and headed to his bedroom to change. Anne did the same, albeit a little slower and less enthusiastically.

Peter began to dress Netta up as well, this time with the absurd amount of clothes. Tony leaned over his shoulder.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Tony sighed, “Morgan was hard enough. I can’t imagine adding stickiness and hibernation to the mix.”

“All kids are sticky,” Peter deadpanned, “It’s just a question of to what extent.”

Tony shook his head fondly. Peter held up his youngest daughter for Tony to see.

“What do you think? The costume is a Parker tradition.”

Drool cascaded down the side of Netta’s mouth, landing directly on the furry spider costume. Giant legs hung off of the costume and she babbled away, using her big brown eyes to look around.

“It’s almost as iconic as the time Thor bought you bug spray for Christmas.”

Peter laughed as Benny came running down the stairs at a speed that would not have been possible for a normal kid.

“Daddy! Daddy! How do I look?” Benny held out his arms and did a little twirl, displaying his Buzz Lightyear costume.

“To infinity!” Peter called out.

“And beyond!” Benny’s little voice squeaked, and he rushed to the kitchen to show his mother.

Once Benny disappeared around the corner, Anne began to walk down the stairs with careful grace and inhuman balance that Peter had never seen her display before. She had on a blue dress and white apron for Belle.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart,” Peter complimented.

She looked up, smiling shyly. “Thanks, Dad. I still have to have mom do my hair, though,” she said, and disappeared into the kitchen as well.

Morgan sneezed below them. “I remember I had stopped Trick-or-Treating by the time I was her age,” she sniffled.

“She really wants to be there for her siblings. I know she’s a little self conscious about being the oldest,” Peter explained. Morgan and Tony nodded in consolidation.

The night grew older and it was time to head out into the great unknown. The rain had cleared, leaving a chilly and windy but bearable evening. Four adults armed with cameras followed the two older children into the neighborhood. Peter pushed Netta’s stoller and Anne hung back a little bit to walk alongside her baby sister. Benny led the way, humming a little tune and skipping a little higher and faster than strictly necessary.

The first house was a little out of the way, as the Stark cabin was quite secluded, but once they made it out of the woods, the houses came quick. Benny was very insistent on ringing the doorbell to the brick house they came upon.

“Trick-or-Treat!” he would announce with enthusiasm, holding out his bag and using his doe eyes to his advantage. The occupants of the house would smile and dote on him then see Netta and find her adorable as well. Anne was always noticed last, but spotting her resulted in a compliment on her costume.

Eventually, Netta got extremely fussy, and Peter had to run her back to the cabin where Morgan had stayed back. Morgan insisted that she could watch a baby for half an hour, and Peter was back on his way to the path the Trick-or-Treaters were taking.

“How hard could it be?” Morgan asked herself when she heard the door shut behind Peter, “You’re just a little baby.” Netta cooed in recognition of her aunt’s voice.

Morgan laid out a playmat that Michelle had packed, and then sat back down on the couch. Eventually, the sitting turned to laying down, and the laying down turned to resting her eyes. That became sleep relatively quickly.

* * *

Benny was losing steam, slowing down during his voyages from house to house. Peter noticed this, so when Benny tripped over his untied shoelaces that went unnoticed, it wasn’t altogether a surprise. As usual, Benny began to cry over his skinned knee and bruise forming on his arm. Peter hurried to catch up with his son, scooping him up into his arms.

“Where does it hurt?” he asked.

Benny pointed to his arm and knee with watering eyes. Peter kissed those spots, asking if it was all better.

“It hurts!” he sobbed.

Peter nodded, tucking the boy into his shoulder. Peter knew better than anyone that enhanced healing hurt more because it was so much faster. The bruise would be gone in an hour, but it would hurt like crap until then.

“Do you want to go back?”

Surprisingly, Benny nodded. Peter announced Benny’s verdict, and was met with the agreement to just go back home. What the group did not expect was Morgan, snot-nosed and high off her ass on Dayquil to be running around with a crazed look in her eyes.

“Where’s Netta?” Michelle asked.

Morgan threw her arms up in the air, exasperatedly yelling, “I don’t know!” The group took this as their cue to try and find the little rascal themselves.

Peter peeked into closets, Michelle looked behind the TV. Relief flooded over everyone when Tony called out that he found her.

“I got her over here!” he yelled, panic subsiding, “But you might want to see this.”

Everyone timidly approached the room Tony was in. Tony pointed to the ceiling, Peter’s gaze following his finger. There his baby girl was, hanging down from the ceiling in all of her glory.

“What the -”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
